dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Hare
The Red Hare(赤兔馬; Pinyin: Chìtù mǎ; Romaji: Sekitoba) is the familiar of Guan Yu from Berolina Gremory's peerage. A supernatural, semiconscious motorcycle possessed by the spirit of the Original Red Hare, it is another gift passed down to the successor of the Guan Yu name for generations, alongside the Crescent Dragon Blade. Summary The Red Hare, originally the possession of the Warlord Lu Bu, was a very powerful and intimidating Warhorse which was said to be capable of travelling 1,000 li (≈417 km / 333 miles) in a day and cross rivers and climbs mountains as though it is moving on flat land. After the death of Lu Bu, it would later become Guan Yu's horse and after this one's death, it would starve itself to death under the possession of Ma Zhong. Unknown to everybody, the Red Hare's spirit would linger around Guan Yu's spirit and his descendants, possession any vehicle that they might've need or have at the time. Some time before the start of the fanfic, Guan Yu would take possession over the Red Hare's spirit as well as the Dragon Crescent Blade. The spirit then possessed a motorcycle, becoming a supernatural item for her to use in her quest to find Liu Bei. Appearance Originally, the Red Hare was a very large ashen red warhorse of magnificent posture and figure, which would intimidate whoever crosses its master's path. Now possessing an object, it has the form of a stylish motorbike of dark material, large exhaustion pipes and large headlights which has a crimson aura adorning it, said to be so bright it can compared to the light of the sun. When not in use, Guan Yu stores it away in a pocket alternative dimension. Abilities Despite being now a vehicle, the Red Hare still possesses its former speed and abilities, only enhanced by its new form. It has the power and engine strong enough to reach sonic speeds with ease, and also the ability to run on any surface, being ice, water, mountains or even air, being able to soar through it for a limited period of time. Being a supernatural motorcycle, it also possesses a stronger, almost undestructible armor around its being and by using its speed and protection, can be used as a weapon to run over or clash against foes. It also seems to possess a certain level of consciousness and self-awareness, as it'll stop any action that might endanger its or its rider's life independantly of the former's actions. Since its stored in its own alternative pocket dimension, Guan Yu can summon it whenever and wherever she wants by whistling. However, its most powerful ability seems to be able to channel the dragon-slaying properties of Guan Yu's Dragon Crescent Blade and wear its aura around itself, being able to unleash a dragon-shaped attack which has enough power to destroy part of Kuoh Academy's building. Drawbacks Being the spirit extremely loyal to Guan Yu, only her and those who received her permission can ride the Red Hare, those who don't possess such will cause a reaction from it, being either unable to make it work or lose control over its directions and be thrown far away. It also possesses somewhat of a temper, and will refuse to function when upset or hurt. Also, while it doesn't need conventional fuel to work, its supernatural properties are fueled by the rider's own powers, so all of its abilties are dependable to the user's own control and the quantity of power put into the Red Hare. Trivia * Images and appearance based on Sleipnir, Akatsuki Ousawa's supernatural motorbike from Hagare No Yuusha Aesthetica series. * True to its origins and properties, every time Guan Yu revy its engines, the sound of neigh can be heard from it. * Apparently, according to Sun Wukong, people such as Cao Cao could also ride the Red Hare without the previous Guan Yu's permission. * According to Liu Bei, the Red Hare can be considered both a magical item and a familiar. Mary Beelzebub, however, decided to categorized as 'abnormal existence'. * In Volume 7, Ichijou joked that Elizabeth would have a 'badass ride', only revealed to be a rather pathetic scooter. Red Hare its a callback for such event. Navigation Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon familiar Category:Fanon Familiars